


A Little Lesson

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Implied One-sided Pyrrha/Jaune, so basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>Pyrrha can't dance anything other than the waltz, Nora decides to show her a more... modern style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lesson

“Wow.” Nora said, watching as Pyrrha seemed to float around the room, moving with the practiced grace of a true fighter. “You suck.”

Pyrrha froze for a moment, then whirled on Nora, who seemed significantly unimpressed to find her teammate towering over her. “This is a traditional Mistralian dance. It does not ‘suck.’” 

Nora rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it’s traditional, sure. Still doesn’t make it good for this dance.” 

Pyrrha opened her mouth for a retort, but Nora just continued on. “Look, you’re wanting to catch Jaune’s eye at this one, right?”   
  
Pyrrha just nodded, and Nora’s smile widened. “Alright, good. Time for me to teach you about dancing to entice.” 

“Entice?” Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine,” Nora said, rolling her eyes. “Dancing to seduce. To turn on, to get em hot and bothered. Bend over.”   
  
Pyrrha didn’t dignify that with a response, so Nora took matters in a slightly different direction. “Fine, you big baby. Relax your stance a little, okay? I’m not gonna punch you, geez.”

Pyrrha obeyed, allowing her tensed muscles to relax and widening her stance slightly. 

Of course, she immediately tensed back up when Nora bent over in front of her and started pushing her rear backwards into her hips.

“Nora! What are you doing?” Pyrrha hissed, even as powerful hands reached back and grabbed hers, putting them firmly on Nora’s hips. 

“Grinding. Just enjoy it.” She pressed backwards again, and Pyrrha grit her teeth against the traitorous thoughts about Nora’s surprisingly nice butt. She was straight, damn it!

“Nora… How is this supposed to help me?” She asked, eyeing the ceiling.

“Well…” Nora pushed back again, and Pyrrha’s eyes shut tightly to try and block out the thoughts about how plump the ass pressing against her was. “If you do this to Jaune and he doesn’t get hard, you can probably write him off as a lost cause.”    

“A-and if he does?” Pyrrha managed to squeak out.

Nora whirled around, grabbed Pyrrha by the back of her head, and pulled her to eye level. She leaned in close, and Pyrrha opened her mouth slightly. 

“Pretty sure you can figure out the rest.” Nora said, her lips an inch from Pyrrha’s. 

She made no effort to pull back, and Pyrrha visibly swallowed. “I… I see.” 

Nora tilted her head. “Turned you on a little bit, huh? Want me to kiss you?” 

“Please?”

Nora closed the distance between them.


End file.
